With the continuous maturity of the 3rd-Generation (3G) wireless communication technology, a 3G wireless data card is being widely used. The internet connection function of the wireless data card is mainly implemented by the 3G network of the telecom operator. At present, the data card is mostly of a USB interface form, so as to be generally called the USB data card. To enrich the application of the USB data card, most of the USB data cards are provided with a USB flash drive function now; therefore, a user can store contents downloaded from the network to the USB data card when surfing the internet by the USB data card and does not need to carry additional USB flash drives any more, thereby bringing much convenience to the user.
At present, the USB data card is mainly used by the user for a laptop with limited battery resources, therefore, a requirement is raised to the USB data card, namely, it is better to enable the USB data card to hibernate out of the network connection hour of the user, so as to reduce the power consumption effectively and improve the standby duration of the laptop.
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing the structure of a host and a USB data card in the related art, as shown in FIG. 1, a USB host controller and a User Interface (UI) are located in the host, and both the USB data card and the USB host controller have a USB flash drive function and a data card function.
The USB flash drive function conforms to the USB mass storage specification which requires that the USB host controller should give a status query instruction to the USB data card periodically, so that the host and the USB data card may periodically transmit data with each other. However, the USB interface specification has a specific device hibernation function, namely, the host may notify a USB device to hibernate in case of no data exchange within a specific time interval. At present, the USB data card generally supports the hibernation way of the USB.
Therefore, the conventional USB data card with the USB flash drive function cannot hibernate, so as to increase the power consumption.